La parfaite harmonie
by Room 1408
Summary: Deidara, Kakuzu et Hidan s'entendent mal avec leurs partenaires... Il décident donc d'immiter Itachi et Kisame en se donnant des règles a respecter. Mais, ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore s'est que certaines choses doivent rester telles qu'elles le sont.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : Cette fic contient des scènes de stupidité très intenses qui pourrait offenser ceux qui ne comprenne pas le mot **_**humour**_**. Alors ne venez pas nous énerver en nous disant qu'ils sortent de leurs personnages et que c'est stupide parce que c'était intentionnel que ce soit exagéré. Maintenant, place à la l'histoire! )**

**La parfaite harmonie**

**Chapitre 1 : La charte des règlements**

C'était un avant-midi tout à fait normal dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki. Chacun avait ses petits problèmes matiniers et chacun était en train de les régler à leur façon.

_**Dans la chambre de Deidara et Tobi…**_

« TOBI!!! OÙ EST-CE QUE TU L'AS MIS?! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI L'A PRIS ALORS OU EST-CE QUE T'AS MIS MON ARGILE?! » hurla Deidara en secouant violemment son partenaire.

« M-mais Deidra-sempai c'était pour une bonne cause! »

« Quelle bonne cause?! Bon, ça suffit; ou qu'elle soit, je vais la faire exploser, un. »

« Nooooooon!! » Malheureusement pour Tobi, son partenaire en furie fit les gestes nécessaires et quelque par, au loin, il y eus une explosion.

Dans le cartier général, Tobi pleurait au sol. « Mais sempai je l'avais donné à des enfants défavorisés… »

Pendant l'espace d'un moment, Deidara blanchit. « Oh putain… » Mais il se resaisit très rapidement. « Ah et puis tant pis pour eux, tant pis pour toi. T'avais qu'à pas à toucher à mes affaires, pauvre crétin! »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, frustré, et avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité.

_**Dans la chambre de Kakuzu et Hidan…**_

« HIDAN!! »

« Quoi? »

« Ou est mon argent!? » cria un Kakuzu enragé vers son partenaire, qui était sur son couché sur son lit, l'air détendu.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu » répondit celui-ci avec un sourire suspicieux.

« J'avais 4850$, et maintenant, j'en ai 4830! Explications. »

Hidan eus alors l'air un peu mal à l'aise. « Eum… et bien… moi, Zetsu et Deidara, on avait faim… alors, on est s'est… comment dire… commandé une pizza? »

Kakuzu se leva de son bureau, et pointa un doigt accusateur vers le prêtre. « Et pourquoi MON argent?! »

Hidan prit le temps d'y réfléchir, puis répondit non chalamment, comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde. « Bah je savais où tu le cachais. »

De loin, on entendit deux cris très stridents venant de la chambre des frères zombis. Puis Kakuzu en ressortit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui Hidan avec un crayon dans le front, qui gémissait : « MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL! ESPÈCE D'IMBÉSSILE; T'AS TOUCHÉ MON CERVEAU!! »

Dans la cuisine, se retrouvèrent le spécialiste des bombes et l'acro à l'argent, tout deux très en colère.

Kakuzu faisait les cents pas, qui murmurait quelque chose dans le genre: « Maudit prêtre… si je pouvais t'envoyer voir ton maudit dieu avec son putain de nom étrange… », pendant que Deidara tapait sa tête sur un mur en criant : « Sasori! Maintenant je te comprends! »

C'est alors qu'entrèrent Itachi et Kisame. Ils revenaient d'une longue mission au territoire de Konoha. Kisame souriait et Itachi avait l'air calme. Les deux partenaires parlaient de tout et de rien. En les voyant arriver, Deidara et Kakuzu arrêtèrent tous ce qu'ils faisaient pour les observer.

« Alors, Itachi-san : un rôtie ou un œuf? » demanda l'homme requin en ouvrant le frigidaire. Itachi, quant à lui, posa une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire et lui dit d'une étrangement gentillesse :

« Je peux préparer le déjeuner à ta place si tu veux; tu l'air tellement fatigué. Prends donc une chaise. »

De loin, Kakuzu et Deidara n'arrivaient à croire leurs oreilles. « Eum… Itachi… Kisame…? »

Mais ils ne purent continuer leur phrase, car l'homme requin les devança.

« Et si on le préparait ensemble? »

Kakuzu, qui n'en pouvait plus de voir cette scène étrange, s'exclama :

« Mais COMMENT vous faites!? »

Itachi et Kisame se retournèrent, surpris. « Mais de quoi tu parles? » demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Cette fois ce fut à Deidara de leur répondre, « Comment vous faites pour vous entendre si bien? Vous vous chicaner jamais! C'est inhabituel… et très troublant. »

C'est alors qu'Itachi eus un sourire en coin, ce qui était très rare. « Eh bien, au début, on ne s'entendait pas du tout. »

« Ah non? » Répliquèrent les deux autres.

Kisame repris alors la parole, « Non, on se battait même très souvent. »

Itachi continua ensuite, « Alors on décidé de se faire une liste de choses à respecter… Une liste de règles, quoi. Comme par exemple : Kisame doit prendre trois douches par jours. »

« Mais Kisame est un poisson! » répliqua Deidara.

« Justement. »

Précisa alors Kisame, toujours le sourire au lèvre, « Et Itachi ne doit plus passer deux heures à se maquiller dans la salle de bain. Je suis moins beau, mais notre relation en avait grandement besoin. »

Puis, Itachi rajouta, en posant son regard profond sur les deux ninjas, « Vous devriez essayer vous aussi. »

Sur ceux ils se retournèrent et rapportant leur attention sur le déjeuner pendant que Kakuzu et Deidara eus à leur tour le sourire aux lèvres.

_**Chambre de Kakuzu et Hidan…**_

Alors que Hidan jouait tranquillement avec un yo-yo donner par son dieu, Kakuzu rentra dans la pièce, une feuille de papier en main qu'il plaça directement sur le visage du prêtre.

«_ Ceci,_ sont mes règles à respecter. » annonça l'homme zombie.

« Quoi?! » Hidan prit la feuille de papier pour mieux la lire. « _Règle #1 : Ne pas parler de religion en présence de Kakuzu_. C'est quoi cette merde? »

« Tais-toi et lit. »

«_ Règle #2 : Je ne dirai pas d'injures en présence de Kakuzu_. Mais comment tu veux que je m'exprime sans t'envoyer chier!? »

« Ta gueule et lis la troisième règle. »

« Règle _#3 Je ne me plaindrais de rien devant Kakuzu._ QUOI?! Mais c'est quoi cette- »

« J'ai dis ta gueule et lis. »

« Règle _#4 : Je porterai un chandail en présence de Kakuzu. _Là, c'en ai trop! Et puis en quoi ça te dérange que je ne porte pas de chandail? »

Kakuzu ne répondit pas, mais rougit un peu.

« Ahem, » il se reprit après quelques secondes de silence. « Ceci, est la charte des règles de notre groupe. Tu auras droit… à quatre règles toi aussi. »

« Juste quatre?! »

« Règle numéro trois Hidan, règle numéro trois. »

« J'en reviens pas que j'embarque dans cette merde. »

« Règle numéro deux Hidan. »

« Bordel-…aaww… Passes moi donc le crayon. »

« Il est toujours planté dans ta tête, Hidan. »

« Aahh… c'est vrai. » Il enleva le crayon et commença tout de suite à écrire.

« Bon, ceci sont mes règles. _Règle #1 : Je ne parlerai pas d'argent devant Hidan._ Règle _#2-_»

« QUOI!? Mais quelqu'un doit bien parler de nos dépenses! »

« Kakuzuuuu. » prévint le prêtre.

Il eus comme seul réponses les grognements de son compagnon.

« _Règle #2 : Je ne planterai rien de pointu dans/sur le magnifique corps d'Hidan. »_

Cette fois, Kakuzu émit un léger ricanement, mais s'arrêta une fois que son partenaire lui envoya un regard glacial.

« _Règle # 3 : Je serai gentil avec Hidan._ »

«…Ben là. »

« Eh c'était ton idée, je te rappelle! Et finalement, la dernière et non la moindre : _Règle # 4 : Je ne fixerai plus Hidan quand il est supposément endormit. _»

« QUOI!? Mais je n'ai jamais- »

« Tais-toi, je sais que je suis irrésistible, pas la peine de répliquer. »

_**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Deidara et Tobi…**_

« Tobi! Viens ici imbéssile! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.. »

Tobi sortit de sa cachette secrète (le placard) et dit en tremblant : « Vous n'aller pas encore me frapper, dîtes? Je suis encore en train de me remettre de mes bleus… »

« Pas cette fois, andouille. Viens je te dis. »

Tobi reprit alors contenance et marcha joyeusement vers le blond. « Qu'y a-t-il Deidara-sempaiiiii? »

Deidara ne lui répondit pas, mais lui passa la feuille de papier qu'il avait en main. « J'ai écris quelques règles que tu devras respecter pour qu'on puisse mieux s'entendre. »

« C'est vrai Deidara-sempai? Alors je les respecterai à la lettre, parce que Tobi est un-»

« Oui, je sais, » intérompit brutalement son partenaire, « maintenant lis. »

« D'accord! Bon, voyons voir… _Règle # 1 : Je ne devrai plus m'approcher de Deidara à plus d'un kilomètre de distance._ Quoi? Mais sempai, on est partenaire et moi je vous ai-»

« Lis la deuxième. » répondit Deidara, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tobi retourna à sa feuille tristement, espèrant que la deuxième règle soit plus joyeuse que la première.

« _Règle # 2 : Je ne montrerai plus aucunes marques d'affection envers Deidara, si je viens à le croiser un jour_… Mais sempaiii! »

Les yeux du ninja masqué commencèrent à se remplir lorsqu'il regarda son idole avec un air piteux.

« Te te te. Troisième. »

« …Règle # 3 : _Je ne pleurai plus devant Deidara, si un jour je le rencontre_. Mais, mais, mais-»

« Quatrième. » fit Deidara. Il commençait vraiment à bien s'amuser.

Tobi lit la toute dernière règle, le cœur déjà lourd, « _Règle # 4 : Je ne begueillerai plus en devant Deidara, je viens à le rencontrer. _»

La tête basse et en soupirant, Tobi partit sans dire un mot de plus. Si c'était ce que son sempai voulait, alors il allait faire son bonheure.


	2. Chapter 2

**La parfaite harmonie**

**Chapitre 2 : Ce n'est pas pareil**

_**Chambr**__**e de Kakuzu et d'Hidan…**_

Kakuzu et Hidan étaient restés silencieux depuis plus d'une heure. Au début, ç'a avait été plaisant de ne plus entendre les jérémiades d'Hidan, ou bien les chiffres de Kakuzu (il comptait à voix haute). Mais maintenant… ça commençait à être lassant. Ce fut Hidan qui brisa le silence.

« Jm'ennuis.. »

« Règle #3 Hidan. »

« Arg… Il fait beau dehors, hein Kakuzu? »

Kakuzu lui répondit alors, car lui aussi il devait l'admettre, il s'ennuyait à mourir. «Ouais… d'accord avec toi. »

Silence.

« Il devrait y avoir une télé ici, non? »

« Ça coûterait trop chè- euh, je veux dire, c'est pas nécessaire. »

Encore le silence.

_**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de **__**Deidara**_

Deidara faisait ses sculptures, seul. Comme il était bien en solitaire.

_Aaahh.. j'aurais dû y penser avant. Comme je suis bien sans cet idiot_.

Puis, il remarqua le masque le son compagnon en dessous de son lit, qui le fixait. Avait-il désobéit aux règles? Tobi?Il s'approcha du lit, mit sa main en dessous et… sortit un ballon de basket.

« Ouf! J'ai bien cru que cet idiot était revenu! Ha ha ha….ha ha…ha. »

_**Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur…**_

Hidan avait un gros chandail de laine sur lui.

_Bon sang que ça démange!!! _ Au moins, se dit-il, il pouvait toujours dire des injures dans sa tête.

Et entre eux, il y avait toujours se silence ennuyant. Et cette fois, ce fut Kakuzu qui le brisa,

« Comme l'herbe est verte aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais! Et ça c'est grâce à… » Hidan du se retenir pour ne pas dire _Jashin_. Il soupira et se mit à penser à autre choses.. comme son CHANDAIL qui le démangeait encore.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils ont acheter cette pelouse… avec notre ARGENT? »

Kakuzu sursauta à ses mots.

« Kakuzuuu… règle # 1. »

Et on l'entendit grogner.

_**Pendant ce temps, toujours à l'extérieur…**_

Deidara marchait joyeuse prés de la forêt. Il profitait du silence, du vent, du beau temps… du silence! _Que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas promené comme ça, seul… _« Pas vrai Tobi? »

Il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi pensait-il à cet imbécile? C'est alors qu'il vit dan les buissons, le masque orange de son compagnon.

« AHA! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt le ninja masqué. Il s'apperçut après un moment qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une fleure. À la base orange, comme son ami, aux pétales noirs et avec un seul grain.

« Ah… ha ha ha. J'ai presque cru que c'était toi, Tobi. » dit-il en se retournant vers le vide.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! »

_**Pendant ce temps… de retour dans la chambre d'Hidan et Kakuzu.**_

Après trois heures à ne rien dire, Hidan soupira dramatiquement puis se leva, s'avança vers son compagnon, posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« J'en. Peux. Plus. »

Puis, d'un geste brusque il arracha son chandail, le jetant très loin, et se mit à se gratter comme il ne s'était jamais gratté au par avant.

Kakuzu, quant à lui, faisait une scène digne du tableau_ Le_ _cri_ et sa voix monta d'un octave, « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?! CE CHANDAIL VALAIT CENT DOLLARDS!! CENT!!! C'ÉTAIT UN PULE DE MARQUE! »

« Ah ta gueule pauvre con et laisse-moi me gratter en paix. »

« J'VAIS TE TUER! »

Et le crayon retourna à sa place.

_**Pendant ce temps… à l'extérieur…**_

Deidara était couché dans l'herbe et regardait les nuages tranquillement, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche. Aaah… comme il aurait aimé resté ainsi pour toujours. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'un des nuages lui semblait familier. Il avait exactement la forme et la tête de Tobi. En plus, il lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Brusquement, il se releva, pointa son doigt vers le ciel et s'écria : « ARRÊTE DE ME SUIVRE! » et retourna ensuite vers le camps de l'Akatsuki.

« Quelle journée épuisante. J'ai hâte de retourner en mission, vraiment. C'est ennuyant quand j'ai rien à faire exploser... »

Il s'arrêta un instant. « T'es ben silencieux,Tobi. »

Puis il s'aperçut qu'il était seul. Seul… seul… seul… (Écho).

« …Peut-être qu'il me manque un peu. » admit-il finalement.

_**Pendant ce temps… chambre d'Hidan et Kakuzu…**_

Par terre, blessé et épuisé, les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux. Puis, soudainement, Hidan se mit à rire et enleva le crayon de sa tête.

« On se chicane bien, hein pauvre con? »

« Entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais c'est pas moi qui paye pour les dégâts. »

« Alors j'aurai qu'à te piquer de l'argent? Dit… le crayon… tu veux que je te l'enfonce à quelque par d'autre? »

« Ça ira… »

_**Pendant ce temps… chambre de Deidara**_

Le blond observait le plafond silencieusement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Chaque motif lui rappelait la tête de son compagnon perdu.

_Bon… il serait peut-être temps que ces foutus règles disparaissent et que je retrouve Tobi. Je ne sais pas comment Itachi et Kisame y arrive, mais moi et Tobi c'est quelque chose d'autre._ _Peut-être parce que Itachi et Kisame ne s'étaient pas ordonnés de ne plus se voir..._

Une vague que culpabilité envahit alors le ninja aux cheveux blond. Il avait été un peu dur avec lui. Soupirant, se dernier se leva et partit à sa recherche.

« Toooobiiii… ici petit petit petit… »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Réconciliation**

_**Pendant ce temps… chambre d'Hidan et Kakuzu…**_

« Eh Kakuzu… »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hidan? »

« T'es d'accord pour qu'on annule les règles? »

« Évidemment. »

Les deux ninjas se trouvaient toujours au sol, et encore plus blessé que tout à l'heure.

« Dit Kakuzu, qui t'as donné une idée aussi stupide? »

Kakuzu y réfléchit pendant un moment avant de reparler. « Bah… c'est Itachi et Kisame. Ils ont l'air de toujours bien s'entendre et utilisent se système, alors j'ai cru que ça pouvait marcher pour nous. »

Hidan le regarda un moment avant de lui sourire amicalement. « Moi je trouve qu'on s'entend bien. On aime ça se chicaner, pas vrai imbécile? »

« Ouais, t'as raison. Mais je me demande comment Deidara se débrouille de son côté. Lui aussi voulait utiliser ce système avec Tobi. »

C'est alors qu'ils virent passer le maître de l'explosion devant leur porte en criant : « Tooobiii! Ici petit petit petit. » Puis se dernier ouvrit la porte de leur chambre.

« Eh avez-vous Tobi? » Deidara figea sur place lorsqu'il vit la scène devant lui. « Whoa! Qu'est-ce qui vous ai arrivé? »

Et Kakuzu lui répondit : « Bof pas grand choses. On s'est réconciler. Et si tu cherches Tobi, tu devrais peut-être aller voir Zetsu. »

Deidara l'approuva de la tête et repartit.

« Hey Kakuzu… tu sais, les dégâts qu'on vient de faire en se battant… Ben je pense que ça risque de coûter un certain prix. »

Kakuzu tourna alors la tête vers son compagnon, les yeux aussi gros qu'une pastèque.

Alors que Deidarra sortait de l'Akatsuki pour aller voir Zetsu, il entendit deux grands hurlements; un grave et un aigu.

_Leur réconciliation est fini on dirait._

Il partit alors à la rencontre de la plante ninja.

« Hey Zetsu, tu aurais pas vu Tobi par hasard. »

« Ouais, il est resté chez moi tout l'avant-midi à pleurer sur mon épaule. À présent je suis bien hydraté… Mais c'est bizarre; jusque comme t'es rentré, il est partit en criant. Il disait : Oh non! Il arrive! Il arrive! Étrange, hein? »

Deidara se tapa le front avant de partir à la course, à la recherche de son imbécile de compagnon qui semblait le détecter à distance.

_**Trois heures plus tard…**_

Deidara était couché sur son lit en sueur, épuisé, et même ses mains sortaient la langue. Tobi était vraiment doué pour se cacher. Là ou il passait, Tobi y était, et n'y était plus.

« Imbécile… d'idiot… d'imbécile… de crétin… d'ignorant… de galette sur patte. Si je le trouve, je le tue. SI je le retrouve….

Il regarda ensuite la feuille des règlements qu'il avait affiché sur un mur de la chambre. « Maudite feuille! » s'exclama-t-il en l'arrachant et en la déchirant en mille morceau. C'est alors que Tobi sortit d'en dessous de son lit et s'écria : «OUAIS! PLUS DE RÈGLEMENT! » ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter et crier Deidara.

« TOI! »

« Deidara-sempai!» s'exclama-t-il en tournant autour du ninja aux cheveux blond, comme un enfant l'aurait fait. « Calin! » demanda-t-il en tendant les bras.

«Oooh attend un peu de voir le calin que je vais te donner… » lui répondit Deidara en grincent des dents.

En dehors de la chambre, on pouvait entendre : «Euh… Sempai, c'est mon cou………S-sempai! Peu plus… respirer……SEMPAI! »

«Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait courir pendant TROIS heures!! Aussi pour m'avoir fait détester les ballons de basket ball, les fleurs et lui nuages!! »

«Eeeeeeeerrrrgggnnn… »

_**Deux heures plus tard…**_

Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu et Hidan étaient tous assis autour de la table à dîner et buvais un bon thé chaud. Tobi avait un plâtre au cou, tendis qu' Hidan ressemblait à un étuis à crayon : on pouvait y retrouver un compas, des ciseau, un stylo à bille, un pousse mine, même la calculatrice de Kakuzu.

« Pourquoi tu enlèves pas ces trucs? » lui demanda l'homme zombie.

« Je trouve que ça me donne un style, » répondit Hidan en sirotant son thé, « et de plus si j'ai besoin d'un crayon, je sais ou les trouver. »

« T'avais pas dit que ça te faisait mal au cerveau? »

« Je pense que tu lui as détruit tout ce qui lui restait de sa cervelle, Kakuzu. » répliqua Deidara un riant.

Hidan lui lança un regard noir avant de lui lancer : « Ta gueule le travesti. »

Deidara sortit alors son sac d'argile explosif. Ce fut Kakuzu qui s'interposa cette fois. « Whoa! J'ai assez payé de dégâts pour aujourd'hui, alors les explosions ce sera dehors. »

Pour changer de sujet, il se tourna vers Tobi et lui demanda, « Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? »

Tobi baissa lamentable la tête et ce fut Deidara qui répondit à sa place : « On s'est fait un gros calin. »

« Ouais, t'as des mains vigoureuse pour une femme. » lança Hidan en riant.

Le blond se leva et allait utiliser son « art », quand tout à coup, ils entendirent les voix d'Itachi et de Kisame se rapprocher.

« JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PLUS LAISSER TRAINER TES TRUCS DE FILLES DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN! »

«CE NE SONT PAS DES TRUCS DE FILLES… CE SONT DES PRODUITS ESTÉTIQUE! TU LE SAURAIS SI TU EN AURAIS DEJA ESSAYÉ! »

On les vit alors entrer dans la cuisine.

« J'EN AI PAS DE BESOIN DE CES TRUCS! »

« Crois-moi Kisame, tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

« Ok, alors dit-moi en quoi se faire épiler les jambes est utile dans une organisation criminelle?! »

« ASSEZ! » hurla Itachi à bout de nerfs, « PENDANT 72 HEURES, TU SAURAS CE QUE ÇA FAIT SE FAIRE ÉPILER TOUS LES POILS DE SON CORPS! SHARIGAN! »

Puis Kisame tomba subitement au sol, tremblant et bavant de l'écume.

Hidan lança un : « Ouach. », alors que tout le monde était ébaillit par la scène.

Itachi passa alors en coup de vent et lança avant de partir : « VOUS LUI DIREZ DE VENIR ME REVOIR QUAND IL SAURA CE QUE C'EST DE PRENDRE SOIN DE SON CORPS! » Puis il partit.

Tobi tenta alors d'aller aider le pauvre Kisame à se relever, qui bavait de plus belle.

« Tenez bon Kisame-san! Je vais vous aider! »

« Imbécile, il ne t'entend pas. » fit Kakuzu.

« Mais il lui faut un endroit ou dormir ce soir. » il posa ensuite son regard sur Deidara.

« Oh non! Non non non non non! Il n'est pas question que je partage ma chambre avec un poisson. J'ai déjà assez de toi. »

Hidan voulait en rajouter juste pour frustrer d'avantage son camarade.

« Allez Deidara, c'est pour une bonne cause. »

« Toi, ta gueule. »

« Allez sempai! Svp svp svp! Il dormirait dans mon lit! »

Tout le monde lança alors un regard qui voulait tout dire à Tobi.

« Je pense pas qu'Itachi apprécierait. » lança le prêtre.

«Itachi? » demanda Kakuzu, incrédule, « tu voulais pas dire… Kisame? »

« Non, non, Itachi. »

C'est alors que Deidara eut une idée.

« Et pourquoi pas la beignoir? C'est un poisson, non? »

« Un requin. » intervint Tobi.

« Détail. »

Hidan voulut alors en rajouter encore plus (il se lasse jamais).

« Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux Deidara. »

« Jaloux de quoi? » demanda le blond en arquant un sourcil, se doutant que la réponse d'Hidan allait sans doute le mettre en colère.

« Jaloux que quelqu'un partage le même lit que ton _précieux_ Tobi?»

Cette fois, Kakuzu ne put retenir le blond, et il y eut une explosion.

De loin, le Leader observait la scène avec amusement. Il entendait Hidan se plaindre de la douleur, Deidara lui crier des injures, Tobi qui essayait de l'arrêter et en tenant Kisame en même temps, et Kakuzu qui pleurait son argent.

« Quelle belle famille nous formons.» se dit-il avant de partir.

(A**/N : SCÈNES INÉDITES DANS LES PROCHAINS CHAPITRES!!! D**)


	4. Chapter 4

Les scènes cachés

En apprenant les règlements que c'étaient donnés les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, le leader et … L'autre membre que nous baptisons Blue, décidèrent d'en faire autant. Malheureusement, après avoir imposé sa première règle, le chef vit tout de suite que ça ne marcherait pas…

«Règle #1 : Enlève tes cheveux de ton visage! On ne peut pas deviner si t'es une fille ou un gars. »

Il y eut un léger silence, puis, insulté, Bleu posa ses mains sur ses hanches, avant de s'exclamer, jetant la charte au visage de son partenaire :

« Ça fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble et tu connais même pas mon sex!»

Pein, prit de cours, chercha la meilleure explication du monde qui sortit comme suit :

«…J'étais trop occupé par les affaires, voilà.»

Tenta-t-il de lui expliquer, essayant de cacher sa honte –et surtout, sa peur.

« Tu sais même ce que je suis! »

« …Euh… eh bien c'est les cheveux le problème… et l'habit… et (ahem) dit-toi que peu importe ce que tu es… je t'aimerais toujours… J'ai essayé les-»

Bleu l'interrompit aussitôt, ne voulant pas savoir que ce qu'il allait dire.

« Et je suis quoi selon toi!?»

« …Uh.»

Après cinq longues agonisantes minutes, il finit par répondre :

«…Bleu? »

Et BANG, il reçut un poing en plein visage, et vit sa bien aimée (ou son bien aimé) partir, le laissant seul.

« Ouch… un gars sans aucun doute… Ça ce voit dans la façon dont il tape.»

De loin, il entendit :

« QUOI?! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT?!»

« Rien, rien rien!»

Et ce fut ainsi que la quête du Leader s'acheva. Par contre, celle de Zetsu ne faisait que commencer.

Scène2

Zetsu, enfin, coté blanc, intéressé par le système des règles, décida de faire comme les autres et imposa un règlement à sa douce moitié; lui-même.

« Règle 1 # Côté noir ne menacera plus Côté blanc de le manger.»

(cri plaintif)

« Règle 2 # Côté noir ne devra plus faire des miettes dans notre lit.»

**« Mais j'aime tellement les craquelins à minuit.**»

« T'auras qu'à te faire des sandwichs. Ça fait déjà moins de miettes. Bref, «

Règle 3 # Côté noir n'essayera plus d'influencer Côté blanc dans son plan de conquête du monde. C'est le travail du Leader, ça.»

« **Mais tu peux pas me laisser tomber! Comment tu veux que j'y arrive sans toi?**»

« Bonne chance. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, mon ami.»

Côté noir grogna avant de s'exclamer :

**« Bon bin là tu m'as fait chier avec tes règles, maintenant c'est à mon tour.** »

Règle 1 # Tu n'écouteras plus Le chemin de la croix avec moi à Noel. C'est l'émission la plus stupide et la plus ennuyeuse que j'ai jamais vu toute ma vie. Et en plus, la violence….»

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais le cœur fragile, Côté noir.»

« **Non, justement, il n'y a pas assez de violence, c'est pour ça que ce film est encore plus poche**.»

« Mais ça raconte l'histoire du petit Jésus!»

« **Côté blanc, on est au **_**Japon**_**. On s'en fou de Jésus; nous c'est Bouda. Enfin bon **»

Règle # 2 : Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ton disque de la mélodie du bonheur. Il y a des nazis, mais non, il faut qu'ils chantent!»

« C'est une comédie musical tu sauras!»

« **C'est pour ça que je veux plus que tu la mettes. Pire que le chemin de la croix**.»

Côté noir frissonna et Côté blanc bouda pendant que son autre moitié terminait sa charte de règles :

« Règle # 3 : Je peux, à présent, manger Tobi.»

« QUOI?! Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tobi est un bon garçon!»

« **Ta gueule, c'est ma règle. Tu la respecte pas, je ne respecterai pas les tiennes**.»

« Tant pis alors!»

« **Bon**.»

« Bon!»

Puis la scène se termina ainsi.

Scène 3

_Ce qui est arrivé à Tobi pendant que Deidara le cherchait._

Après avoir lut les règles de son sempai, Tobi dut quitter la chambre. Il était si triste, qu'il en pleurait. Qui allait lui apprendre comment faire des sculptures, se mettre du vernie à ongle et se peigner les cheveux correctement? Qui allait lui raconter une histoire avant d'aller se coucher? Qui allait lui donner des surnoms affectueux comme : Idiot et imbécile? Qui allait lui apprendre à éviter les explosions? Personnes. Tobi était maintenant seul (écho).

« La vie sera si dur sans Sempai.»

Murmura-t-il tristement.

« Peut-être que Zetsu, lui, pourra m'aider?»

Il alla donc à la rencontre de son ami au pouce vert.

« Zeeetsuuuu!!»

gémit Tobi avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme plante.

Côté blanc fut quelque peut surpris pendant que Côté noir lui, était dégoûté.

« Tobi?»

Dirent-ils en cœur.

Côté blanc son bras autour de lui pour lui donner des petites tapes affectueuses dans le dos, tandis que Côté noir utilisait le sien pour le repousser.

« Que s'est-il passé Tobi?»

Demanda Côté blanc. Mais ce fut Côté Noir qui lui répondit.

**« Imbéssile. Tu penses qui s'est passé quoi? Il s'est encore chicané avec son **_**sempa**_**i. (émite la voix de Tobi)**»

Côté blanc l'ignora en continuant de tapoter l'épaule de son ami.

. « Mais non Tobi… Deidara peut des fois paraître méchants, mais il t'aime bien au fond.»

Mais Côté noir, comme d'habitude, sentit qu'il devait encore en rajouter :

« **Ouais, il aimerait bien t'exploser. Et tout le monde sait que Deidara **_**adore**_** tout ce qui explose.**»

Tobi releva alors la tête.

« Ah oui?»

« Ta gueule Côté noir. Mais non Tobi, mais non… Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être passer à autre chose. Tu peu faire plein de trucs tout seul, et je suis sûr que Deidara va revenir ici en criant dans deux minutes.»

Tobi eut alors un regard effrayé.

« Pourquoi en criant?» demanda-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Côté blanc resta sans voix.

« Eum… bah parce que… euh.»

« **Ah ha ha ha! Elle est bonne, Côté blanc. Très bonne.**»

« Ta gueule.»

Entre temps, Tobi eut le temps de réfléchir. Il les interrompit tous les deux en s'exclama :

« Vous savez… peut-être avez-vous raison. Peut-être que je devrais plus passer du temps avec moi-même.»

Zetsu resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis lui sourit.

« Content d'avoir pu t'aider.»

S'exclamèrent les deux partis en même temps.

« Bon eh bien c'est pas tout, mais je dois aller vivre ma vie. Au revoir Zetsu!»

Lorsqu'il fut partit, Côté blanc s'exclama :

« Un si bon garçons.»

Et Côté noir rajouta :

« **Ouais, il a l'air délicieux**.»

À peine deux minutes s'étaient écoulés que Tobi revint en pleurant.

« Je m'ennuis trop de Deidara-sempaaaiii!!»

Et Zetsu soupira et recommença à le réconforter.

« Mais non Tobi, mais non…»

C'est alors que le bon garçon releva subitement la tête, comme un radar.

« Oh non! Il arrive!»

« Qui?»

Demanda Zetsu. Mais Tobi était déjà repartit, gémissant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester.

Zetsu fut confus l'espace d'un instant, puis il sentit le chakra de Deidara s'approcher, et les deux cotés s'écrièrent à l'unission :

« Putain il l'a sentit de loin!»

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se dit que Tobi n'était peut-être pas l'idiot qu'il prétendait être.

Puis deux minutes plus tard, Deidara entra dans la serre en hurlant :

« Zetsu! As-tu vu Tobi!?»

Et Côté noir pensa alors :

« **Eh ben merde. T'avais raison**.»

Scène4

_Pendant que Deidara cherchait Tobi, le bon garçon vécu une grande aventure que personne ne connaîtra jamais._

Le ninja avec le masque en forme de galette marchait tranquillement dans la forêt pour échapper à son sempai, perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à la vie, à la mort, aux pogos que Zetsu allait lui donner pour souper… Zetsu était tellement gentil. Enfin, une partie de lui.

C'est alors qu'il fronça dans quelque chose, mais très vite, il se rendit compte qu'en fait, ce n'était pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un.

« Ow.» Fit l'étranger. Heureusement, Tobi n'était pas dans son habit de l'Akatsuki, sinon il aurait probablement été mort.

«Fait attention ou tu marches, petit. »

L'homme qui se retourna semblait avoir son âge, juste un peu plus grand.

« Whoa… ta face est bizarre… C'est ta vrai face? Dit-moi que non.»

Tobi observa l'homme quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire.

« Bien sûr que non! C'est un masque! Comme le vôtre.»

En effet, l'étrangé portait un bout de tissu au visage, cachant son nez et sa bouche. De plus, son œil droit était dissimulé sous son bandeau de ninja.

« Le mien n'a pas une spirale et ne ressemble pas une galette. En passant, je m'appelle Kakashi, et toi?»

Tobi sourit sous son masque (comment Kakashi se trouve à quelques pas de l'akatsuki? Mystère..).

« Je m'appelle Tobi, monsieur.»

« Ça ressemble à un nom de chien.» murmura Kakashi. Heureusement, Tobi n'entendit rien.

« Dit-moi petit, pourquoi tu portes un masque?»

Tobi sembla y réfléchir un moment, puis dit finalement :

« En fait… je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours eut ce masque. Depuis le jours ou Zetsu-san m'a créé.»

« Crée?» fit Kakashi en arquant un sourcil.

Tobi approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Zetsu-san est très gentil! Comme Deidara-sempai, mais en moins violent. Mais ça, sa fait partit de son charme à Deidara-sempaaii…»

Kakashi arqua l'autre sourcil. Ce Tobi était un type très étrange. Et de plus, ce Zetsu-san et ce Deidara-sempai lui rappelait quelque chose… quelque chose d'important et de primordiale. Quelque chose qu'il vennait d'oublier mais qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

Pendant ce temps, Tobi continuait de parler.

« Zetsu m'a toujours dit de ne jamais l'enlever, quoi qu'il arrive. Sinon, monsieur Leader-sama sera très fâché.»

« Qui est ce… monsieur Leader-sama dont tu parles?»

« Je ne sais pas.» lui dit honnêtement Tobi. « C'est comme ça que tout le monde le nomme.»

Il y eut alors un moment de silence. Puis Kakashi proposa :

« Tu sais… tu pourrais enlever ton masque ici. Il n'y personne à part nous deux, et il y a une rivière tout près ou tu pourrais te regarder. Je doute que ton visage soit tellement hideux qu'il puisse m'effrayer. J'en ai vu d'autres.»

Tobi considéra la proposition pendant un instant avant d'ajouter un terme à l'entente.

« Seulement si vous enlever le votre, Kakashi-san.»

Kakashi eut un moment d'hésitation, puis il dit enfin : « Bah, d'accord.»

Et il enleva son masque. « Content?».

« Monsieur… vous avez un autre masque.»

« Ah ha ha, je sais, je sais. Aller à ton tour petit.»

« C'est votre vrai visage?» murmura Tobi, incrédule.

L'homme aux cheveux argenté ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le gamin. Après quelques minutes Tobi s'aperçut que l'étranger n'allait surement pas lui répondre.

Pendant ce temps de réflexion, Kakashi attendit très calmement que ce drôle de type enlève enfin le truc qui lui servait de masque. Rien de ne pouvait l'étonner. Absolument rien. Et pourtant…

D'un mouvement brusque, Tobi enleva ce qui lui cachait le visage.

« Alors monsieur? Comment je suis?»

Il y eut un long silence. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Kakashi cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

« OBITO?!» hurla se dernier.

Tobi sursauta face à ce soudain changement d'attitude.

« Euh non… moi c'est Tobi.»

L'étranger ne l'écouta pas, ou du moins, ne l'écoutais plus.

« Obito! S'est bien toi!!! Obito!!!!! Si tu savais tout ce qu'on a fait pour te retrouver!! Comment… comment… comment est-ce possible?»

Tobi recula un peu quand l'homme commença à s'avancer vers lui.

« M-monsieur vous me faites peur…»

« C'est un miracle! Je ne comprend toujours pas, mais une chose est sûr; maintenant, on rentre à la maison, Obito.»

« À la quoi?»

« À la maison, Obito! À la ville où tu as grandis, Konoha!»

« Kono-quoi? M-mais je ne peux pas partir moi! Je dois m'occuper de Deidara-sempai! »

«Écoute Obito, je ne sais pas ce que ces gens t'ont dit ou t'ont fait, mais une chose est sûr; tu vas venir avec moi de grés ou de force. »

Et sur ce, Kakashi sortit des kunais et les yeux du bon garçon s'agrandirent.

« Oh mon dieu!»

Rapidement, ce dernier ramassa son masque qu'il jeté et courut comme il n'avait jamais courut avant, tendit que l'homme masqué lui jetait des trucs pointus en le suivant de trop près.

«Au secours!!! Zetsu!! Sempai!! N'importe qui!! À l'aide!! »

C'est alors qu'il fonça tête première dans Itachi et Kisame. Le pauvre gamin tomba directement au sol, l'impacte avait été dur mais au moins, il se sentait protéger. Maintenant, il était avec les deux guerriers les plus puissants de l'Akatsuki.

« Itachi! Kisame! À l'aide! Je me fais poursuivre par un malade qui veut me kidnapper!»

Itachi et Kisame se regardèrent, se demandant de quoi il voulait parler, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi apparaisse devant eux.

« Itachi!» s'exclama-t-il d'un ton plutôt grave. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Tu l'as drogué?! C'est ça?! Tu as drogué Obito?!!?»

Le chef des Uchila regarda alors son partenaire d'un air ennuyé, alors que celui-ci ricanait.

« Aw c'est pas vrai… pas encore lui. Je commence à être tanné de toujours tomber sur toi, Kakashi. Bon, Tobi rentre. Deidara te cherche partout… Nous on va s'occuper de ton agresseur.» dit-il en se craquant les jointures.

Tobi leur fit un signe de la tête et se sauva volontiers, ignorant le ninja masqué derrière lui qui criait toujours : « Non! Obito, reviens!»

Une fois arrivé au repaire, Tobi se cacha en dessous du lit de son sempai, en tremblotant et en prenant soin de garder son masque bien en place.

Il entendit alors Deidara entrer dans la pièce. Le pauvre avait l'air fatigué et traitait le vide d'imbécile, de crétin, etc. Il le vit alors se lever et déchirer la feuille des règlements. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il s'ennuyait de lui!? Pour Tobi, oui.

« Oui! Plus de règles!»

La suite vous la connaissez. Voilà, ce fut la merveilleuse aventure de Tobi que personne ne connaîtra, à par _vous_.

Scène 5

Dés que Tobi fut partit, Kisame et Itachi se tournèrent vers le ninja copieur.

« Bon… » Commença l'homme requin en regardant son compagnon,

« Alors veux-tu attaquer le premier ou tu veux que je m'en charge, Itachi? »

« Non, non, je te le laisse, Kisame. De toute façon, c'était moi qui avais commencé la dernière fois, et je me souviens avoir vu dans ton regard que tu en mourais d'envie. Je ne veux plus jamais te faire de la peine. »

« Aww Itachi, c'est tellement gentil. Mais de nous deux, c'est toi le plus fort, alors peut-être… »

« Non, non, j'insiste! Et puis, sans toi, je ne suis rien. »

« Oh Itachi, tu vas me faire rougir! »

Une légère teinte mauve apparut sur les joues de Kisame, tandis que Kakashi les regardait en arquant un sourcil.

« Bon ça suffit les minoucheries! Vous ne m'empêcherai pas de retrouver Obito! »

« Tobi… » précisa Itachi.

Comme seule réponse, le Uchila reçut trois kunais en plein visages, qu'il évita très facilement. Mais, il se fit une légère coupure sur une de ses joues.

« Oh mon DIEU! Itachi!!! » Puis Kisame se retourna vers Kakashi, l'air menaçant.

« TOI!! »

Et il se jeta violemment sur le ninja –qui fut trop surpris pour réagit-, le bombardant de coups. Il réussit à l'assommer facilement, mais continua quand même de le frapper pendant encore dix bonnes minutes.

**(N/A : Ok, je sais que Kakashi est fort et qu'il aurait pu utiliser son jutsu de la buche, mais PERSONNE ne peut tenir tête à un Kisame enragé! C'est un vrai requin en furie. Alors que j'en vois pas un me commenter sur ce détail! ****D )**

Puis son partenaire vint poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ça va, Kisame… C'était juste une égratignure… Tu peux arrêter de le frapper… »

« Ouais je sais, c'était juste un prétexte pour me défouler un peu. » lui répondit Kisame en rigolant.

Itachi se redressa alors et recommença à marcher.

« Allez viens Kisame, on y va. »

« Cœur tendre. » Et ils partirent.

……….

Deux heures plus tard, Kakashi se réveilla enfin.

« Whoho… mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi? » se demanda-t-il à haute voix, pendant qu'il se frottait la tête.

Le pauvre avait un terrible mal de crâne.

« C'est bizarre… j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de très important… Bof, tant pis. »

Puis Kakashi repartit à son tour. Une chance qu'il avait oublié cette « chose importante », car le repaire de l'Akatsuki n'était plus qu'à deux arbres d'où il se trouvait.

Scène6

Il faisait bientôt nuit et tous les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient déjà au lit. Enfin, presque tous.

« Je ne dormirai pas avec ce type dans mon lit! »

« Oh que oui, Hidan. »

Le prêtre soupira et tenta de repousser Kisame le plus loin possible de sa personne.

« Mais il va me baver dessus!! »

« Ta gueule et dort, Hidan. »

« Mais comment on en est arrivé là?!?! »

« Si je puis te le rappeler, _Hidan_, c'est toi qui a provoqué Deidara, et à cause de ça il m'a menacé de faire exploser mon sac d'argent si tu ne trouvais pas un moyen de t'occuper de cette… truite argenté ou requin, ou ce que tu veux. »

Hidan croisa alors les bras. « Et pourquoi on le fait pas dormir par terre? »

« Parce que cette fois c'est Tobi qui m'a menacé en me disant que si il ne dormirait pas dans un lit propre, il allait s'occuper de notre cas. »

« Il a dit QUOI?! »

« Tu as très bien compris. Maintenant _dort_. »

« Mais c'est TOBI! Pour l'amour de Jashin, pourquoi on l'écouterait? »

Il y eut alors une pause. Puis, Kakuzu lui répondit :

« Eh bien… quand il se fâche… il fait plus peur que Deidara. »

Hidan le fixa alors pendant un long moment. « Tu me déçois énormément, Kakuzu. »

« Bodel Hidan! C'est juste pour une nuit! Où est le problème? »

« Mais Itachi va me tuer -»

« Mais POURQUOI, dis-moi, Itachi voudrait te tuer s'il te trouverait avec Kisame?! »

« Parce que… comment dire… Itachi et Kisame sont… proche? »

« Oui, on est tous très proche ici. »

« Hum… très proche? »

« Oui, nous sommes tous très proche ici Hidan. Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot. »

« Ahem… ils… s'aiment? »

« Mais Hidan nous aussi on s'aime et ça ne me ferait absolument rien si tu dors avec un autre membre de l'équipe -»

« Ta gueule! T'es stupide ou quoi?! Ils sont… ummm… force moi pas à le dire! »

« Tu fais aucun sens, Hidan. »

« C'est toi qui fait aucun sens! Ah! Et puis laisse tomber, je me couche. Demain tu vas me retrouver mort dans mon lit (t'es immortel, Hidan.), et j'espère que tu auras des remords! Tu te diras : _Ah! Si seulement j'avais écouté Hidan! Comme ça je ne serais pas obligé de lui enlever les cents shirukens qu'il a dans le dos!!!_ »

« Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Bonne nuit. »

_Le lendemain matin…_

Kakuzu faisait un rêve magnifique; il nageait dans des tonnes d'argents. Ce fut la voix stridente de Tobi qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Kakuzu-san! Kakuzu-san! Hidan a des ennuis! Vite!! »

« Hmm… quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore? » Demanda un Kakuzu fatigué en s'étirant.

« C'est Itachi-san! Quand je l'ai vu, il tenait Hidan d'une main et Kisame de l'autre et il n'avait pas l'air content du tout! Et ensuite il a sortie des shirukens et… »

Soudain, Hidan rentra dans la pièce suivit de Deidara qui riait aux larmes. Hidan ressemblait à un porc et pic : il avait des centaines de shirukens, d'épées et de couteaux plantés dans le dos.

« C'est qui qui te l'avait dit? Hein? Hein? MOI! Maintenant, enlèves-moi ces trucs et vite!!! »

« Oh putain… » S'exclama Kakuzu en se cachant sous les couvertures.

« Mais je peux vous aider moi, Hidan-san! » insista Tobi.

« Non, non, Tobi. Kakuzu se fera un _plaisir _de m'aider. Seul. Et puis, les partenaires c'est fait pour ça, pas vrai Kakuzu? »

« Awww… »

(Et oui, s'est la fin…. On sait, ce chapitre est encore moin bien écrit que les autres mais LOL on espère que vous vous amuserez autant à la lire que nous on s'est amusé quand on l'a écrit.)


End file.
